


For now and always

by Rose_Rassmusen



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Cock Ring, Cock Rings, Enemas, Hannibal - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Denial, abusive!will/hannibal, dub-con, enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Rassmusen/pseuds/Rose_Rassmusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal explore which things please them both. Hannibal isn't playing nice (does he ever?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For now and always

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I posted this on my Hannibal tumblr too, (dogsanddeers) so hello.  
> This is very dub-con. So, just giving you fair warning. Also, some nasty stuff involving enemas.

Will kneels in the bathtub in Hannibal's house, stark naked and waiting for the man to return. Their 'relationship' had shifted in the last few months, the casual touches on Will's back and waist turning into bruising grips as the empath gave himself completely to his former therapist. He couldn't exactly call Hannibal his therapist now when there was more fucking on the man's desk than actual work done. They'd gradually moved out of the office, to Hannibal's house mostly, for the simple reason that it was difficult to get hard with six dogs in the other room whining and barking. Not that Hannibal ever cared if Will was hard or not, only that he was consenting and in his right mind. But I digress.  
'Their' tastes moved from simple fucking to more... kinky things, having Will's hands tied and fucked until he cried from soreness or sensitivity, both with Hannibal's cock and various.. other things. They had explored breath-play, which Will had especially liked, and blood-play, which Hannibal and Will both enjoyed, and tonight, they were experimenting with different foreplay things, including (but not limited to) enemas, roleplay, and extensive teasing (which Will would be the victim of).   
Of course Hannibal would have a proper medical enema, for what purpose, Will did not want to know, and when he returned with said enema, he instructed Will to face away from the bathtub faucet and lay so his head and shoulders were below his hips. Words were hardly needed after this point, and Will could hear the sharp 'pop' of a bottle being opened, followed by another 'snap' of it being closed again. Hannibal's warm hand on Will's back sent shivers up his spine as the lubed tip of the enema slid easily inside him.   
"Im going to need you to clench down if you feel the enema slipping out. Alright, Will?" Hannibal's accent washed over him and Will nodded, feeling safe in the knowledge that Hannibal would reward him for obeying. The ex-physician straightened up, and hooking the bag full of water (or at least, Will hoped it was water) onto the steel IV rack, turned the valve that allowed the water to be pulled from the well, through the tube, and into Will's rectum.   
He could feel it filling him, following the path down that his intestine made, pulled by gravity towards the ground. There was no salt, or anything else which would cause him pain, so that was good, but it became evident quickly that the nozzle did not want to stay inside Will. The man clenched as his lover told him, trying (without his hands) to keep the tube from slipping, at least until the enema was empty. it turned out to be a harder feat than anticipated. But soon enough, Will could feel his stomach bulging, and the well was empty, and all that was left to do was to manage an upright stance (without all the fluid leaking out) and make it to the toilet. Again, easier said than done.   
Hannibal hummed at Will and placed his hand again on Will's back, rubbing small circles as he warned Will. Placing a finger in the cleft of Will's anus, Hannibal slowly pulled the nozzle out, quickly pressing a finger on the pert little hole to keep the water in. He told Will to balance on one arm and give the other hand to him, taking Will's finger and telling him to hold the water in. He removed his hand from Will's anus and leaned in close to his ear.   
"If you spill a single drop, there will be an awful price to pay." He rumbled in the man's ear.   
Carefully maneuvering, Will made it to the toilet, waiting for Hannibal's say so before letting go.   
"Alright, darling." The killer purred, proud of Will's self-control.   
No sooner were the words spoken before Will groaned, letting the liter or so of water push all the old food bits out. Hannibal practically purred as he saw Will's thighs shaking, his hands held tightly to his knees as he waited for all the water to leave him.   
When it was over, Hannibal kissed Will's forehead and guided him to stand up, murmuring sweet nothings into Will's ear as he kissed and licked the special agent's neck and jaw, nipping at the skin. Will was guided to the bedroom where he was laid out on the bed, and his limbs were gently coaxed apart, leaving him spread out and vulnerable. Hannibal looked over him, grinning like a fox, while he placed Will's hands on the headboard.   
"Keep your hands there until I tell you to let go." He instructed, leaving Will with a kiss to his collarbone. The psychiatrist returned a moment later with a small contraption and a black rubber ring, cleverly hiding the first item so Will could not see. He smirked at Will, laid out and ready, flaccid for now, though that would change in a moment. He treated Will to a light caress of his member, coaxing a reaction from the appendage before grinning at his victim as he slid the ring down the length of it, settling at the base.  
Will let out a surprised gasp, looking down at Hannibal and knowing better than to argue. The man licked a stripe from the base of Will's pubic hair to his naval, tasting the scent that he had longed for since he met Will. Heat and sweetness.   
"Im sure you know the purpose of a cock ring, Will." He drawled, pulling out the ih sound in Will's name, like he had nothing better to do than admire how it sounded on his lips.   
"It prevents ejaculation." The empath responded lightly, his voice husky, barely above a whisper.  
"And increases sensitivity." Hannibal added, proving the point by grasping Will's cock, pulling the foreskin with long, lazy strokes, watching Will get more and more agitated as his member filled with blood. He wiggled his hips, seeking friction and getting less and less the more he tried. "You know the rules, or will I have to restrain you?" As if in answer, Will stopped moving, instead letting out tiny whimpers as Hannibal did something he particularly liked.   
Without warning, Hannibal let go and Will whined like a dog, thrusting his hips up once in an attempt to follow. The phycopath chuckled in amusement and did nothing to obey, instead retrieving the contraption from before. It was a little pale ball, shaped like an egg, with a short wire coming out attached to a remote. A roll of clear scotch tape sat next to it. Without pausing to explain, he took two short strips of tape and attached the ball to Will's cock, near the head, and the box to the base of his member. A small dial was on the front, along with dashes indicating settings. 0-I-II. Hannibal glanced at Will's face as he recognized understanding, turning the contraption on without any explanation. The ball began to vibrate and Will arched off of the bed with a moan, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the headboard. Through their months together, Hannibal had been paying attention to everything Will reacted to, noting where his most sensitive spots were. And that's exactly where he taped the vibrator.   
Enjoying the image of Will in his mind, Hannibal turned away for a moment to grab the bottle of oil from before, taking his own clothes off and folding them before pouring some of the oil into his hand, guiding it then to Will's entrance. He pressed one finger inside, using his other hand to touch his own member, grinning as he prepared Will for what was to come.   
He quickly added another finger, curling them both up inside Will's tight, wet heat, searching for the one spot that would send him into a frenzy. A desperate, harsh moan ripped from Will's throat and he writhed, squeezing his eye shut and trying not to flinch away from the stimuli. Too much, too much.   
Will considered safewording, wondering briefly if Hannibal would even stop, caught up in his own design. But then the fingers were gone, replaced with something more satisfying than that. He could feel the slow, burning stretch as Hannibal buried himself balls-deep inside Will.   
Oh the sounds he made. The keening whines and moans that sounded almost animalistic, begging Hannibal to fuck, quick and bruising, to breed a creature that couldn't be bred. Hannibal leaned down, gripping Will's hips as he brought their lips together, swallowing down the noise as he felt the vibrator against his stomach, still attached to Will's leaking cock. It wouldn't take long at all for Hannibal to reach his own end, releasing inside Will as he bit down on the man's shoulder, drawing blood. Will was still moaning and writhing, trying to orgasm, though he knew it a futile endeavor. Hannibal waited a few moments before pulling out, switching the vibrator off and removing it, peeling the tape carefully off the sensitive skin of Will's cock.   
Hannibal put the contraption back where it came from and touched Will's hands on the way out to remind him of the rule.   
When he returned, Will had made no move to escape, but had turned over, trying to remove the ring without using his hands. Adorable. It was a hopeless quest, leaving him only more starved for touch. Hannibal reprimanded him and he turned over again, looking hopeful that Hannibal would let him come. No such luck, however, and Hannibal merely removed the ring slowly, watching Will in the eye.   
"You will not touch yourself." He commanded, and Will only nodded. Hannibal smiled and allowed Will to move his hands, redressing him and sending him home after a quick and simple desert of chocolate mousse as a reward for behaving.   
In the car on the way home, Will pulled over to the side of the road, grabbed a tissue from the glovebox and got himself off quickly, making sure to dispose of the tissue properly. He was sure that Hannibal would never find out, but somehow he did, and their next session was conveniently, whips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
